The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Laluna’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sabro, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new durable Hibiscus plants with attractive double-type flowers with good longevity.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in December, 2006 in Sabro, Denmark of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Calypso Yellow’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis identified as code number GB 2006-0007, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark in September, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark since October, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.